


Changes

by Sam_Mead19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Mead19/pseuds/Sam_Mead19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has started her first day at high school and soon becomes fast friends in which her father seems to have a crush on her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fast friends

I’ve always been an outcast but I grew to like it. My dad is my best friend and this is where everything changes and I finally feel accepted.

“Emma, Wake up. Breakfast is ready” Dean gently shook me awake  
“Hmmph. What time is it?” I rolled over yawning and slowly opened my eyes  
“7:30. You got an hour before school starts” He stood up from my bed and walked towards the door  
“Okay. I’ll be down in a minutes” I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes  
“I’ll be in the kitchen” Dean left the room closing the door behind him.

My relationship with my dad has always been funny I sometimes even call him by his real name cause we’re that close and it just seems weird to call him “dad” 24/7. My mom walked out on us when I was only a couple of days old So it's always just been my dad and I and...I like it that way. We’re best friends and I couldn't ask for a better dad.  
I pulled on a black pair of skinny jeans and an old metallica shirt with a green dark blue flannel over it along with some quick everyday makeup and grabbed my shoes and bag and made my way down the stairs to find Dean cooking breakfast listening to some classic rock  
“Good morning sunshine” I laughed while I set my back down next to a chair  
“Hey!” He turned around and smiled when he saw what I was wearing  
“you're so my kid” He chuckled and gave me a hug  
“I hope so or this would be really awkward” I joked  
“Smartass” He smiled  
“Takes one to know one” I shot back with a cheeky grin on my face before sitting down to slide on my blue high tops.  
“Ready for your first day of high school?”  
“Oh yeah! Ready for all the drama and homophobic jerks too!” I said sarcastically.  
Dean placed two pancakes on the plate on front of me and poured me a glass of orange juice.

On our way they're we had talked about many things and what time he was going to pick me up and to call him if anything happens until we arrived  
“Promise not to flirt with any students?” He asked  
“Only if you don't flirt with any of my teachers” I replied  
“Good girl. Now go before we break my rule” He gestured towards the building. “Have a good day, I love you” He gave me a quick hug   
“Love you too!!” I said before climbing out of the car.

My classes went by fairly quickly and soon enough it was my last class of the day which was study hall in the public/school library so I decided to pull off a random book from a shelf and settle down in a small corner away from the class.  
“Excuse me?” I voice said  
I looked up from my book and saw a girl with blond wavy hair looking down at me  
“C-Can I join you?” She asked  
“Of course! I’m Emma,Winchester” I smiled and stuck out my hand   
“Pleased to meet you Emma. I’m Claire, Novak” She took my hand and shook it  
“Nice shirt” She said sweetly  
“Thanks” I smiled and returned to my seat.  
The rest of the class we really just talked and found out we had a lot of common interests until we were told to pack up for class was about to end  
“Wanna come up to the front desk with me while I check out my book?” I asked while holding up the thick book  
“Sure!”  
We got up and walked toward the circulation desk  
The man working at the desk smiled when he saw us  
“Hello Claire, Make a friend already?”  
“Hi dad! And yes! This is Emma”  
“Nice to meet you Emma. I'm Castiel but you can call me Cas if you want” He smiled softly  
“Nice to meet you” I replied  
“Anyways is they're anything I can help you with?”  
“Can I check this out please?”  
“Of course” He took the book from me and scanned it before handing it back  
“Oh Claire i'm so sorry but I need to work a little later tonight. Do you think you could walk home?  
“I suppose” Claire sighed  
“Wait, where do you live?”  
“Creekside”  
“I live like 3 blocks from there! My dad might let you come over for awhile if you want.”  
“That would be nice. Thank you”  
“I'm fine with it as long as you let me know how long you’ll be staying and your father is alright with it”  
“Great! Thank you, Castiel!” I Smiled before walking out if the building with Claire

When we got outside I pointed towards the black Impala in the parking lot   
“That's my dad” I said while I made my way over they're  
“Hey Kiddo! How was your first day as a highschooler?” He asked  
“Hey dad! And it was fine! I made a friend and her dad has to work late tonight and I was wondering if she could come over since she lived so close?” I asked.  
Dean thought for a moment before speaking  
“Sure! Climb in!” I said  
“Thank you for letting me come over Mr Winchester” Claire said as she got into the back seat  
“Oh, please call me Dean. My Winchester is my father”  
“Well Dean, i'm Claire.”

When we got home, Claire and I decided to make ourselves something to drink while my dad got back to work.  
“So yeah i've always been kind of an outcast because all my friends that I would invite over would always think my dad would “Corrupt” Them Just because he's gay” Claire sighed into her cup.  
“Really?! Same here! I for some reason always became friends with the really homophobic people so it's always hard to make friends”  
“Don't worry. I'm not like that so i’ll always help you out of you need it”  
“Thanks Claire”  
“Hey Em!!” Dean called from the other room  
“Yeah?” I asked as I approached the room  
“So for dinner I was thinking I could grill up some steaks? If you want claire can stay”   
“Really?” I asked   
“Sure; As long as you clean your room though”  
I nodded and walked out of the room.  
“I kinda over heard and my dad says it's fine if I stay for dinner”  
“Awesome!! Come on I gotta clean up my room” I motioned her to follow me as I made my way up to my room.


	2. Surprises

After dinner I was about to walk Claire home when Dean stopped me  
“Why don't you take Lucifer out for a walk?”  
“He’s back?!” I gasped  
Dean smiled “Yeah, I picked him up while you were at school. You have no Idea how hard it is to hide that thing” He joked and handed me his leash  
“What's going on?” Claire asked. Just then my dad opened the garage door and a fully grown german shepard ran out  
“Lucifer!!! Hows my big furry baby doing!!” I cooed when the dog practically jumped into my arms.  
I attached the leash and faced towards Claire  
“Lucifer was a birthday Present from my dad when I turned ten” I beamed   
“Well he’s adorable!!” Claire bent down and scratched his head  
“Come on girls, it's getting late.” Dean said while pushing us towards the door.

Later that night after I got home from walking Lucifer and taking Claire home I got upstairs and changed into a pair of capri leggings and some random shirt and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and texted Claire  
I just had the best idea -E

Oh really? What would that be? -C

Wait….Your dads single right? -E

Yeaaaahh...Why? -C

What if. Our dads….Hooked up? -E

OMG! I was just thinking the same thing! Are you free tomorrow? My dad might let you come over if you want. -C

Sounds like fun! I’ll ask my dad when I get the chance, He’s busy with work right now. -E

Okay. Hey, What does your dad do? - C

He's usually a mechanic but he's currently proofreading a story for a close friend since the characters are based off of him and my uncle. -E

Awesome! Do you help in any way? -C

Actually yeah, I made the cover art for the books -E

That's so cool! I didn't know you could draw -C

It's really just a hobby but yeah -E

What's to series called? -C

Supernatural -E

No way!! I love that book series! My dad always gets me the newest copy and everything! -C

That's cool! it's nice to meet someone who’s heard of the books -E

Hey do you think I could possibly see the cover art for the next book? -C

Probably, I mean I don't have a problem with it but I should ask my dad first -E

Good point, Hey I gotta go. My dad is telling me to get ready for bed -C

Alright! i’ll see you tomorrow! And one quick thing! Who starts a school year on a wednesday?! Weird -E

I was thinking the same! Anyways i’ll see you in study hall! -C

After I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a braid I walked into the hall and leaned across the loft railing  
“Dad!! Claire reads the supernatural books! Can I show her the book art for the next one when i’m done?” I asked  
I could hear Dean chuckle to himself  
“Sure! Did you get all your homework and chores done for today?” He asked  
“Yep”  
“Okay, Come give your old man a hug before you go to bed!” He joked.  
I walked down the steps and ran into Dean’s arms  
“You are so far from old. you're only 36 so shut up” I said smugly  
“How sweet, Now go to bed, Sweet dreams and I love you” Dean said before giving me a kiss on the cheek   
“Love you too. Come on Lucifer!” I called to the dog before walking back upstairs to go to bed.  
“Oh Emma!” Dean called   
“Yeah?”   
“I'm Expecting some company tomorrow so I can't pick you up.”  
“That's cool. I was planning on going over to Claire’s anyways” I shrugged  
“Okay. Be back no later than 4:30”  
“Deal”  
I made my way up the rest of the stairs and went to bed

The next day we were finally leaving after convincing Cas to come meet my dad  
“So Emma, Claire tells me you're an artist?”  
I looked down at my legs to see the exposed skin was covered in paint  
“Yeah...I do all the cover art for the Supernatural books too!” I added proudly  
“She left that part out” Cas nudged his daughter  
“Welp. I didn't want to be a total fangirl”  
“By the way my dad says you can see the new art when i’m done”  
“Awe yeah” Claire sighed.

When we got to my house I noticed a random car parked out front of our house  
“Awe crud! My dad has company over today” I smacked my forehead  
“I would be intruding would I?” Cas asked clearly concerned  
“Oh no!! Of course not! Come on in and i’ll go get him” I said when I approached the door.  
“Dad!!!! Deeeaaaaannn!” I wailed  
“Whaaaaaat?” Dean replied   
“I’m home!!” I said normally while I approached the kitchen  
“Hello Claire” Dean said happily  
“Hi Dean!”   
“Okay. Dad! I would like to present to you! My study hall teacher substitute slash school librarian slash bestfriends single father, Castiel Novak” I said trying not to laugh.  
Cas walked into the kitchen with an unamused look on his face  
“Very funny girls” Cas sighed but blushed a deep red when he saw Dean.  
“Okay, Dean seriously I want to see her before she moves out” A voice said  
I spun around to see a tall man walking out of the dining room still buried in a book  
“UNCLE SAM!!!” I screamed and ran over to him and gave him a giant hug  
“I missed you so much!!!!” I cried  
“Awe I missed you too kiddo!” Sam returned the hug. “Who’s this?” Sam asked when he pulled away from the hug  
“This is Claire! Claire this is my awesome uncle, Sam!” I introduced  
“Is very nice to meet you, Sam” Claire gave a polite nod  
“As to you, It's nice to see Emma making friends who won't gay bash her dad” Sam sighed  
I rolled my eyes.   
Claire laughed and looked over at our dads  
“I have a feeling that won't happen any time soon” Claire giggled  
“But yes! Your daughter seems to really enjoy reading, Every day during class she seems to be getting a new book” Cas said  
“She gets it from her nerdy uncle  
“Hey!!” Sam and I said in unison  
“Wait. Where's jess?” I asked  
“She’s at the store but she’ll be home later” Sam assured  
I smiled

Later when Jess got home Dean and Cas had gone outside to try and get more privacy  
“Is that little miss Emma??” A sweet voice asked  
I turned around and grinned  
“Aunt Jess!” I ran over and gave her a hug  
“Hey sweetie. What's going on?” She asked while she set the grocery bags down on the counter  
“Dean’s finally getting some” Sam jokes  
“With my dad” Claire added  
“Oh! I’m sorry I don't believe we’ve met! I’m Jessica. But everyone calls me Jess”  
“Hello! I'm Claire. Emma’s friend” She smiled  
“Oh! Claire I wanna show you something!” I grabbed Claire’s wrist and brought her up to my room and ran into my closet.  
While I pulled out some boxes Claire looked at all the band posters and tv posters all across my wall and the little corner holding all my painting equipment along with my cd player and collection of music and across my bed was a giant tardis comforter  
“Now! I prefer to paint more for some reason but i’ve always really enjoyed it so they get all my work given to them on canvas” I said from my closet.  
“Aha!” I cried before stepping out into my room  
“Here! This is what was going to be the cover art of the first book but I decided to change it. And..I want you to have it” I handed it to Claire who took it with wide eyes  
“Emma I can't take this”  
“No seriously please...It's taking up space” I joked  
“Thank you” She smiled and gave me a hug  
“Claire! Time to go sweetie!” Cas called  
“I’ll see you tomorrow and don’t forget to ask your dad about tomorrow!” Claire said  
“I won't now come on, I want to say goodbye too” I laughed and made my way down the stairs and gave Cas a hug goodbye  
“See you tomorrow!” I called from the doorway before closing it  
“Why don't we order in? I’m feeling like Pizza.” Dean said   
“I don't mind. I have a few things to take care of so i’ll come down when I hear the pizza guy” I said before climbing up the stairs and Lucifer only a few steps behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy Chapter 2!! And wow!!! I woke up this morning and saw that I already had 6 kudos 2 bookmarks and a comment!! This means a alot you guys! And About Lucifer I have no clue why I made him a dog I just felt like it would be a funny name for such a sweet dog xD


	3. Problem

The next afternoon at lunch I was sitting on a hill listening to music enjoying the warm breeze until I heard someone yell my name.  
“What?” I asked while i pulled out an earbud from my ear  
“What are you deaf?! I said where's your faggot dad?! He takes you out to lunch doesnt he?” A kid said  
“Don't call him that” I mumbled  
“Speak up dumbass!”  
“I said..Don’t.Call.Him.THAT!” I shouted before storming away until someone grabbed my wrist  
“What makes you think i’m done with you?!” He swung a punch at my face and hit me square on my cheekbone  
“Where's your stupid faggot dad to protect you huh??”  
“Probably getting fucked in the ass” Another kid whispered.  
My eyes became dark  
“Don't you ev-” I was cut off my another swing to my face  
“Don't what huh??”  
“Don't you….Ever….Say that about my f-father” I spat  
I could hear footsteps approaching but that didn't stop him from kicking my shin causing me to fall to the ground  
“NICHOLAS!!” A voice boomed  
“Shit dude it's crowley!” A kid whined  
“Naomi, take care of these boys Now. i’m taking Emma home”  
The woman nodded and grabbed the two boys  
“You okay Em??” The british man asked.  
My dad had a lot of connections and one of his friends just so happened to be the principal of my high school.  
“Y-Yeah..Can I just go home?” I asked weakly  
“Lets clean you up first okay?”  
I nodded and slowly stood up  
“Thank you Crowley….A lot” I smiled weakly  
Of course darling, Now lets get you cleaned up so you can go home.”

When we got to my house I looked out the window to see Dean’s car gone but Sam’s wasn't but thankfully Sam has a better temper  
“You gonna be okay?” Crowley asked  
“Yeah. I don't bruise easily so I should be fine. Thanks again” I gave him a hug and left.  
I opened the front door and saw Sam just now walking out of the kitchen   
“Emma? What?”   
I took off up the stairs and ran into my room and curled up into a ball on my floor when lucifer sat down next to me  
“Emma?” Sam asked  
“Come back later” I cried  
Sam listened and left

15 minutes later Sam walked in and knelt next to me  
“Hey. I promise I won't get mad”  
I looked into his eyes still holding onto lucifer  
“Some people were bad mouthing Dean again...And I got beat up” Tears spilled from my face  
Sam looked as if he had just been slapped in the face  
“Well i'm glad that you didn't make the problem any worse but is everything alright at the school?”  
“I don't know. Crowley broke up the fight and took me home”  
“Well that's nice. Hey, Dean and Jess won't be home for another few hours so what do you say you clean up and we go get the stuff for my special brownie fudge sundaes?”  
I smiled  
“I would like that”  
“You're lucky you don't bruise but you're face will get a little swollen unless we get some ice on it”  
I nodded and stood up and walked down to the kitchen with sam  
“You're gonna be alright, Okay?”  
I smiled and Sam and gave him a hug  
“I love you” I sighed into his shirt  
“I love you too, Come on and lets get that ice on your face before you're dad see’s the damage and haves a cow” Sam joked  
I huffed a laugh and nodded  
“Okay.”

When we got to the store Sam and I were talking and having fun while we got out things but when we were getting our brownie mix I noticed the two kids from school and grabbed onto Sam’s arm for safety  
“Em What wrong?” Sam asked  
I nodded towards the kids who sam caught a quick glance before knowing what I meant  
“Dude you totally kicked her ass”  
“I would do it again if I could! She's a disgrace to this world. All homosexuals deserve a special place in hell”  
My frib tightened drastically around Sam’s arm  
“I bet you she's a Dike.”  
“That's it” Sam growled  
The boys looked up and saw me standing next to Sam  
“My brother has been to hell and back to raise his daughter and my niece to be the wonderful and amazing person she is today. And so help me god if I ever hear those words come out of your mouth towards her again? You better hope i'm no where near you” He gave them an ultimate bitchface and turned back towards me  
“Thanks” I smiled when I saw the boys run out of the isle  
“Anything for you” He said and kissed me on my crown 

When we got home we were just about to cut up the brownies when they're was a knock on the door  
“I’ll get it” I said while I dusted brownie crumbs off my hands and went to the door   
“Emma! Are you okay?! What happened??” Claire said frantically  
“Claire! I’m fine!! Just a little swollen is all” I shrugged  
“She insisted on giving you a gift knowing something was wrong when you would answer your phone” Cas said  
“Hey Cas, And yeah, Sam wanted me to leave it off for the night in case they somehow try to contact me. You really didn't have to get me anything” I said  
“It's just taking up space. It's to hold your paint brushes” Claire said  
“Please come in! And thank you so much!” I held up the wooden box and admire the woodwork  
“Is your dad home?” Cas asked  
“No he’s working in the shop again so he should be home later tonight.” I said while I walked into the dining room and set the box down “You're welcome to stay if you want”   
“Oh no it's fine just thought i would drop off Claire and see if you were okay.”  
I gave Cas a hug  
“Thank you” I sighed  
“Well I should get going and I will leave you girls to it. Tell sam I said hi alright?” Cas said  
“You got it, See you tomorrow!”   
“Bye girls”  
Cas walked out of the room and left the house  
“So What exactly happened??” Claire asked  
“Just Ethan and Nick going at it again”  
“Dicks”  
I laughed and walked back into the kitchen

Later that night when Claire and I were changing into our pj’s I realized I had been running off of adrenaline and painkillers all day as well as jeans  
“Shit.” I grumbled  
“You alright?” Claire asked from the bathroom  
“Yeah! Just….I'm fine” I pulled off my jeans and looked down at the large blue and purple bruise on my leg  
“Awe come on!!” I whined while I slipped on my pants  
Claire walked out of the bathroom wearing casual sweatpants and a school shirt  
“What's wrong??”  
I lift the pant leg up wincing while doing so  
“Emma!! Dude you need ice or something!!”  
“Well...Can you help me down the stairs?” I admitted shamefully  
Claire rolled her eyes and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and helped me down the stairs  
“Man down!!” Claire yelled playfully?  
“Man down??!!” Dean replied and walked into our view of sight  
“Medic!!” I played along  
Dean ran over and scooped me into his arms  
“Where does it hurt?” Dean asked when he looked down at me in his arms  
“My shin”  
“Sammy! Can you get some ice please??” Dean called.  
He pulled up the cloth of my pants and looked at the bruise  
“Not very often you get a bruise huh?”  
“yeah.” I chuckled.  
After getting the ice for my leg, Dean carried me back up to my room with claire behind him  
“You two get some sleep. It's getting late and Emma you’ve had a rough day”  
“I know. Love you!” I said  
“Love you too. Good night”  
“good night” Claire said before crawling into the bed

The next morning I woke up a little earlier than CLaire so I quietly snuck out of my room trying not to wake her up  
“Is anyone even awake?” I whispered to myself  
“Emma? Is that you?” Jess asked  
“Morning Jess” I yawned  
“How’s your leg? Sam said it was pretty bruised up”  
“It's still pretty discolored but it's feeling a little better:  
“That's good. Why don't you and I make some waffles for Claire and the boys?”  
“Sure! I’ll get the mix” I said while walking into the kitchen

 

Later in the day Claire was reading one of my books in the window seat while I finished up my painting  
“Hey Claire?” I asked  
“Hmm?” She replied barely looking up from her book  
“W-What happened to your mom?”  
“She uh...She passed away when I was a little kid. But it's fine….She wasn't always the best parent”  
“Oh...I just thought I should ask” I picked up my finished artwork and started fanning the air with it to dry it off.  
“You're fine”  
I walked into my bathroom and cleaned out my brushes and palette before walking back into my room.   
“What do you think?”  
“It looks amazing!!”  
I smiled and put my face next to it  
“Emma! Come here please!” Dean called  
I gestured towards the door and Claire and I got up and walked into the hall  
“What's up?” I asked as I descended the stairs  
“They're she is!” A Voice said  
“Chuck!!” I squealed and gave him a hug  
“Hows it going?” He asked  
“pretty good! And…….I think I have someone who wants to meet you.”  
Chuck raised an eyebrow  
“Claire, This is the author of the supernatural books! Chuck Shurley.”  
Claire slowley walked down the steps   
“It is truly an honor to meet you sir.” Claire managed to say  
“Oh thank you! And you realize that you don't have to stand they're like a soldier,” Chuck walked over and gave her a hug  
“Wha-” She began before she realized what was happening and hugged him back  
“Oh! I have the painting i’ll be right back!” I said before disappearing up the stairs.

When Cas came by to pick up Claire, Dean was cleaning up the living room while Sam,Jess,Claire and I all played a card game while eating some ice cream.  
“Do you think he’ll ask him out?” Claire asked  
I shrugged and bit into my ice cream cone  
“I’m really glad the girls have grown so close. Plus I really enjoy your company.” Cas said  
The 4 of us all looked up from out cards at each other before poking our heads into the living room to find Dean and Cas talking  
“Me too...Hey Cas? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out...Later tonight?”  
From what we could see we noticed Cas grinning  
“I would like that very much...If you want I could have my brother watch them for the night.”  
Before he could answer Claire and I high fived and ducked behind the wall again before they could see us.  
“Great, Tonight at 7?”  
“Sure” Cas grinned once more before calling Claire out and get her things.  
“Hey Emma, You feeling any better?” Cas asked  
“Mm! Much! Other than the big bruise on my shin i'm doing very well” I said with a cheeky grin.  
“Well i'm glad to hear you're doing alright, I just want you to know that if you're dad isn't able to come get you or something i'm always in the library”   
“Thank you” I gave him a hug  
And with that him and Claire said their goodbyes and left  
“Hey Em, I know you were listening in on our conversation so why don't you go upstairs and pack an overnight bag alright?”  
“Okay..And dad?”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank you...So much” I gave him a hug  
“Thank you Claire, I love you, Kid”  
I chuckled into his shirt  
“I love you too, Dean”

The hours passed by quickly and soon enough Cas and Claire were out front Ready to pick me up at 6:30  
“So Emma you don't need to worry about Gabriel, He is very childish for being my older brother so you don't need to worry about him not liking you”  
“Alright!” I smiled  
We pulled up in front of a large house  
“Alright you girls behave and I will see you tomorrow!”  
“We will if you will” Claire joked  
“No promises” Cas shot back  
Claire and I looked at each other and laughed as we made our way up to the door  
“Uncle Gabriel?? Hellooooo?” Claire called  
A dirty blonde haired man walked into our line of sight and smiled  
“Claire bear!” He walked over and gave her a hug  
“And you must be Emma?”  
I nodded and stuck out my hand which Gabriel took and pulled me into a hug  
“I'm not like my little brother so you can act however you want around me”  
“Okay” I laughed  
“Come on! LEts go explore the kitchen for dinner” Gabriel motioned us to the kitchen

After dinner we were left sitting they're thinking of what else to eat for dessert.  
“Hot fudge sundaes” I shouted  
“I’m down. Claire why don't you go show her the vault while I clean up?”  
“Alright!” Claire jumped out of her seat and dragged me into a room full of ingredients  
‘what's with the mass amounts of food?” I asked  
“My uncle Balthazar owns a restaurant so he likes to keep extra food in here and Gabriel owns the candy shop in downtown” Claire said as she pulled out a key from one of the shelves and unlocked a door  
“Go ahead and pick out whatever you want to go on your ice cream” Claire said as she gestured to the room full of candy  
“How?”  
“Gabe hates throwing away reject candy so he just keeps it. Also every night he lets me come in here with a goodie bag and pick out whatever I want for the night.”  
“Your uncle is awesome..Wait didn't you say two lived here?”  
“Yeah! Balthazar. The oldest. He should be home in about an hour”  
I nodded

While the ice cream was thawing we went upstairs and changed into our pajamas and I was wearing some capri leggings and one of Dean’s old led zeppelin shirts while claire wore matching blue plaid pj’s  
“You sure you won't mind if they see your bruise?” Claire asked  
“Yeah. I mean it's just a bruise” I shrugged while I put my hair into two braids  
“Claire! Come give your uncle a hug!” A man called  
“He's british?” I asked as we walked down the hallways  
“French” Claire corrected  
I slowly made my way down the stairs since my leg still hurt  
“How was work??” Claire asked as she gave the taller man a hug  
“Wonderful! My night got better when I was leaving and I saw your father eating some other guys face off”  
“That's my dad!!” I yelled from the last step for I finally made it down to the bottom  
“Gabriel, Have you been picking up little kids from the park again?” Balthazar joked  
“Funny. This is Claire’s friend Emma.”  
“Pleased to meet you, Balthazar” I smiled  
“As to you. Would you like something for you leg?” He offered  
I looked down  
“I'm fine but thank you”  
“Hey Balth, you want a sundae?”  
“No i’m fine but I will join you in a movie I know you were going to watch”  
Claire brought me over to their large movie collection and picked one out before going back into the kitchen

During the movie, Claire and I had fallen asleep in front of the couch in the middle of watching dodgeball and my phone began to ring.  
“Hello? This is Balthazar speaking”  
“Oh! This is Emma’s dad is everything alright?”  
“Oh! Everythings fine, her and Claire fell asleep about 30 minutes ago” He said as he checked his watch  
“Alright, Well thank you so much for keeping an eye on them”  
“No problem, The girls had fun and they were very kind, have a nice night” Balthazar then hung up  
“Alright well I get to open tomorrow so i’ll see you later” Gabriel said before getting up to go to bed  
“night” He said  
Balthazar looked down and Claire and I on the floor and put a blanket across us before turning off the tv and going to his room.


	4. The gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay im actually really nervous about this chapter cause ive had writers block all day so I forced this chapter out of my mind so there are a lot of time jumps but I really hope you guys enjoy!!!

A couple of months later Cas and Claire had moved in since Dean and cas had been together for almost 9 months so Dean and I decided to extend my room into the guest room so the other half was Claire’s and one night I was asleep listening to music when Claire woke me up  
“What??” I yawned  
“Shh! I think someones in the house!” Claire whisper shouted  
I shot awake and pulled out my other earbud  
“What? A-are you sure it's not Dean or Cas??” I asked  
“No….I poked my head out the door and their door was still shut. Emma what if it's a kidnapper o-or” Claire panicked  
“Shh. It's fine don't worry, Come on. Dad taught me a couple of things” I climbed out of bed and grabbed my baseball bat and slowly opened our door  
“Em, Are you sure this is safe?”  
“Go wake up dad and Cas,”   
Claire nodded and walked over to their room while I slowly walked down the steps  
“Emma? Are you okay?” Cas asked while he slipped on a shirt  
“Shh! I-I got this” I walked into the kitchen where the figure was standing at turned to face me.  
I raise my bat above my head and i'm just about to swing down when she cries for me to stop  
“Emma??” She asks  
“Oh that's not creepy at all. Who the hell are you?!” I asked angrily  
“Lydia...What the hell are you doing here?!” Dean yells  
I drop my bat to the ground and step back  
“This is her!! The woman selfish enough to not even warn her boyfriend and DAUGHTER that she left? What was I? Hmm? Was I not pretty enough? O-or was I just too….Too..I don't even know!”  
“Emma Please” The woman pleaded  
“Save it! i'm almost 15!! And you knew exactly where I was for fourteen years and not even a card..”  
“Emma listen to me!”  
“No!! I don't have to do anything you say because dad got full custody and you…” I chuckled  
“You!! I hate you!!!!”  
“How dare you speak to your mother that way”  
“I DON'T HAVE A MOTHER!! I have a woman who carried me for nine months….And left”  
“Don't you walk away from me!! You're my flesh and blood” She reached out to grab me when Cas grabbed her arm  
“You touch her and you're going to be in a world of pain” He said roughly  
Claire grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug  
“Cas, Babe..The police are on their way, Let her go” Dean said softly

A couple of minutes later the police arrest Lydia for breaking and entering and once again she was gone from my life  
“You alright sweetie?” Cas walked over and gave me a hug  
“I have no clue” I sighed and began to cry.  
“Hey, Hey..What wrong??” Cas tilted my head up and looked down at me.  
I buried my face into his chest and started sobbing  
“Thank you so much...For not leaving my dad and I on our own again”  
“You're welcome, Emma. Now why don't you and Claire go back to bed and tomorrow everything will be alright okay?”   
I looked up  
“Okay” I smiled and walked up the stairs with Claire.

“My life is weird this month..” I sighed  
“What makes you say that?” Claire asks  
“Well. First Lucifer runs away and never returns and then my mom pops up out of no where”  
“I still feel really bad about Lucifer” Claire grumbled  
“It's not your fault. He was a rescue from a pretty beat up home so I guess it was only a matter of time”  
“True. Well i'm going back to sleep. Night Em”  
“Night C”  
And with that I put my music back on a drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs   
“Claire? You up?”  
“No” She grumbled  
I chuckled to myself and threw a pillow at her  
“Dude it's your dad’s birthday come on we gotta go tackle him!” I laughed  
Claire’s eyes shot open  
“It's that really today?? Man! I forgot my dad’s own birthday” Claire groaned  
“It's fine. We’re not in school so we don't really keep track of the date”  
I slid out of bed and put on my adventure time slippers while claire put on her garfield ones  
“Ready?” I asked  
Claire nodded and we ran down the stairs  
“Brace yourself” I heard Dean say in the kitchen  
“Happy birthday!!” Claire and I yelled as we latched onto Cas  
“Well good morning to you too” He laughed and hugged the two of us  
“What do you want to do today?” I asked  
“Well I was thinking we would go to the zoo and then maybe go out for ice cream?”  
Claire and I nodded excitedly and sat down at the table where breakfast was prepared for us  
“After eating you two gotta shower alright” Dean said  
“I knowww” I said.

After eating Claire and I put our dishes away and caught a glimpse of our dads giving each other a kiss  
“Happy birthday babe,” Dean said  
Claire and I smiled to each other before going back up to our room.  
“Don't use up all the hot water!” I yelled to her once I heard the water turn on  
“I won't!” She yelled back.  
I picked out my clothes and made my bed while I waited for her to get out of the shower.  
“Okay it all yours now” Claire said as she opened the door  
“Thank you, “ I walked passed her and stepped into the bathroom.  
“Claire..” I asked as i got out of the bathroom  
“Yeah?”  
I picked at my nails nervously  
“W-.....Why do you think my mom came back? I mean why now?”  
Claire sat up from her chair and walked over towards me to give me a hug  
“Who knows….But don't worry, You got me and my dad plus your dad who lets face it. Is head over heels for mine”  
I huffed a laugh  
“Thanks….Come on Cas and Dean are probably waiting”

At the zoo I had honestly forgotten about everything from the night previous   
“Where to next girls?” Cas asked  
Claire and I looked at each other  
“We should go see the…...Elephants!” I laughed for I probably sounded like a child  
Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand as we walked towards the elephant area.  
“Oh Dude gross...PDA much?” A familiar voice complained  
I turned around to see Ethan with his group of friends.  
I nudged Cas and Dean who turned around just in time to see Ethan pretending to throw up  
“Is they're something I could help you with young man?” Cas asked still holding Dean’s hand  
“Yeah, Why don't you take your gay love somewhere else?” He shot back  
I balled my hands into fists and took a step closer but Claire pulled me back  
“Don't” She mouthed  
“What do you mean? Oh! You mean this?” Dean said before pressing his lips onto cas’s for a sloppy kiss  
“You two are sick” Ethan grumbled before walking away  
Claire and I high fived  
“Bravo” I cheered  
“You go to school with them?” Dean asked (Well more like panted) When he broke away from the kiss  
“Unfortunately” I sighed  
The rest of the day went by smoothly so after we got ice cream we left to go home.

2 months later

“Girls? Are you still playing that game?” Cas asked as he walked into our room  
“Yeah...What's up?” I looked at my clock and noticed it was midnight  
“Oh. Should we be getting into bed?” I asked  
“Actually no...Come down stairs I have something for you” He smiled and left the room  
Claire and I exchanged confused glances but climbed out of our beanbags and left down the steps.  
Dean had proposed to Cas a few days earlier and I had talked to Claire about us being sisters and stuff but not much.  
“Now. Claire, Your birthday is in a couple of days while Emma yours is today so Dean and I got you both a combined present.” Cas handed the two of us envelopes with our names on them  
“Thank you” I said  
“Open them” Dean said eagerly  
I shrugged and opened the envelope which held a bunch of papers  
“For my 15th birthday I got paperwork? Thanks dad” I joked  
“Em……” Claire gasped  
“What?”  
Before she could reply Cas spoke up  
“Their adoption papers…...Happy birthday” Cas grinned  
My eyes grew wide   
“Wait…..Are you saying that..”   
“Claire is your sister. Dean and I are both of your legal guardians” Cas said  
I sighed   
“Wow…..Uhhh I don't know what to say” I let out a shaky breath  
“I mean don't get me wrong I love it just….” The tears finally slipped down my face. “It's always been Dean and I all my life…”  
Dean stood up from the couch and gave me a hug  
“That's going to change starting now.”  
“Now i'm gonna cry!” Claire laughed  
Dean pulled her into a hug and held us close  
“Best birthday ever” I sighed  
“Alright now it may be your birthday but you need to get some sleep for what I have planned for tomorrow...Well today but” Dean said  
“I get it, Good night” I said

The next morning I woke up and saw Claire staring down at me  
“Oh Jesus, C! Accepting your role as the annoying little sister already?”  
“Oi!! Dad says breakfast is ready”  
“Okay.” I rolled out of bed  
“It's too early” I whined when I checked my phone  
“It's only nine” Claire said  
I rolled my eyes and slipped on my slippers and walked out of the room  
“Papa said we’re having company over today” Claire said  
“Did he say who?”  
“Nope. Just “Company”  
I shrugged and walked into the kitchen  
“Morning” I yawned  
“Morning girls” Cas smiled and set plates in front of the two of us at the breakfast bar.  
“Hey Papa, Claire said we were having company over today?” I asked  
Cas smiled knowing the fact that I was actually and officially his daughter  
“Actually yes so after you finish eating why don't you and Claire get dressed alright?”  
“Okay” I said 

“Who do you think is coming over?” Claire asked from her closet  
“No idea..I mean Uncle Sam maybe but other than that I have no clue.”   
I walked out wearing a fall out boy shirt and some blue shorts and my blue converse  
“Man I haven't seen Sam in so long! I hope him and Jess visit”  
I brushed my teeth and noticed Claire was wearing something like me but she was wearing her panic! At the disco shirt and green converse  
“Okay let's go. I think I heard the door open a couple of minutes ago” Claire said  
We walked down the steps and heard talking   
“See” Claire nudged me  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen just to see Dean on the phone  
“Who’s on the phone?” I asked  
Cas held up a finger indicating to hold on  
“Okay here's the plan, Why don't you two go outside and greet our guests?” Dean said after he hung up the phone.  
Claire and I nodded and walked out into the front yard to see a car pull up   
“Is that?” Claire asked  
“It is!!” I finished  
Claire and I ran over to the car  
“Grandpa!!” I squealed  
“I haven't seen you since christmas!!” I gave the older man a hug  
“Hey Emma.” He squeezed me tight  
“Where's grandma?” I asked  
“I’m right here don't worry, Where's my favorite Granddaughters?” Mary smiled  
“Daughters?” Claire repeated  
“Well just because my son adopted you doesnt mean you aren't family” John said as he pulled her into a hug  
“So stop calling us John and Mary” Mary said sweetly  
“Okay” Claire chuckled  
“Now let us inside so we can say hi to your fathers and wait for the others, Deal?” John said  
“Deal” I shook his hand with a stern look on my face before laughing  
“Don't cause any trouble” John said  
“No Promises!” Claire called

About 20 minutes later another car pulled up  
“I don't wanna get up” I whined   
Claire and I have been laying in the front yard looking up at the sky for about 15 minutes and I had gotten so comfortable  
“Oh don't even get up to say hi to your uncle?” Sam said  
Claire and I shot up  
“Uncle Sam!!!” I yelled and jumped up and tackled him onto the ground  
“Oh Jesus Emma!!” Sam groaned  
“Missed you too” I smirked  
“Hey Claire” I heard Jess say  
“Hi Jess!” Claire said  
I rolled off of Sam and turned to see Jess   
“I missed you guys at christmas” I stood up and gave her a hug  
“Me too but Sam had this really big case”  
“It's fine. But on the bright side” I began but pulled Claire into a hug  
“I got a little sister for my birthday!!” I laughed  
“And I a big sister” Claire added dramatically  
“We heard! I’m so happy for you two” Sam said when he finally stood back up  
“Come on I want to say hi to everyone.” Jess said as she made her way to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the mistakes! I was kinda tired when I wrote this and plus this is my first dadstiel/destiel fic so Bear with me people!!


End file.
